Story Ideas
by Solasta15
Summary: This WAS a request book for anime, but some issues arose. I've decided to post ideas that could be potential short/long stories, but I don't have..the time? to make them. You may use the ideas in the chapters, but please credit me. Also, I'm keeping former requests in here because those who requested something didn't waste their time and neither did I writing them.
1. Mikaela x Fem! Yuichiro

Today was a new day...the first day of as a second year in high school to be exact.

I sighed as I straightened my white undershirt's collar, walking to my school, Second Shibuya.

'Why did the sun have to be so bright today?' I grunted aloud.

As one can easily tell, I wasn't a...outdoor person, more of a introvert, but I wasn't always like this.

"*Sigh*"

"What are you sighing about, Mika?" an acquaintance, named Lacus, questioned.

"Nothing," I replied in monotony.

"Damn, I thought I really scared you. It's like you're not afraid of anything," he spoke with a carefree smirk.

"Lacus, don't bother him. His silence either means he's not listening or he just doesn't care," said my other acquaintance, Rene.

'Both,' I simply thought.

Approaching the school building, I frowned when I entered the gates since I'm considered 'popular' here.

'I'm not popular. Female students only say I'm popular because of my looks. They don't care about me or who I really am. As for the male students, they look up to me for advice and helping both them and females with their studies. I don't know about Lacus and Rene...'

Going to my class, I set my bag on the right hook on my desk, and leaned my right cheek against my right palm.

'Hurry up and get the day over with, go home, do whatever homework I'm given, cook, take a bath, and go to sleep. Then, restart the whole process again.'

It's always been like that..ever since four years ago...

 _~Flashback~_

 _I was playing in the park, like any other twelve year old. I was playing with my friend, Akane._

"Hey, Mika. Who's that girl?"

 _Turning to where Akane's_ _eyes stared at, my own widened at a girl with jet black hair and shimmering green eyes._

 _She was staring at Akane and I, then turned away when I look at her._

 _My eyes stayed on the unknown girl as I tilted my head,_ "Somone new to the neighborhood?" _I asked her._

"Maybe. Let's go talk to her," _she said and I agreed, approaching the seemingly anxious girl._

 _I smiled at the raven haired girl,_ "Hello there. Are you new to the neighborhood?" _I asked nicely._

 _She nodded her head a little,_ "Yeah..I am. My name is..Yu, Yu Amane. It's nice to meet you," _she introduced and only looked to Akane, avoiding eye contact with me._

'She's so adorable. Perhaps she's shy around the opposite gender? It seems that way.'

 _I gently grasped her right hand with mine and shook it lightly,_ "It's nice to meet you, Yu-chan! I hope we'll become friends!"

 _Little did I know...she was only there for a short period of time. The same went for Akane. The two just suddenly disappeared from my life._

 _~Flashback Ends~_

'Why, Akane? Why did you have to choose a private school for girls when we were about to go to junior high?' I thought and quietly sighed aloud.

Staring at the sky, kinda reminding me of mine and a cat's, I looked to the school's courtyard where there is fresh green grass.

'And where did you go...Yu..'

"Shindo, raise your hand, please?" Miss Skuld, the teacher, asked of me.

Not knowing of the reason why, I raised my left hand, but soon realized there was a transfer student here.

Still staring out the window, my gaze on the outside became blurry as I looked at my reflection...and the person who sat by me.

As if in slow motion, my eyes widened and so did the other person's. Sitting up straight and looking to my right, I saw the raven haired girl who I just thought about not too long ago.

Her hair was tied in a ponytail and ahe wore the Second Shibuya girl's uniform. She hadn't change in appearance...well, except her large chest and wide hips.

"...Mika?" she whispered.

"...Yu?" I whispered, too.

She smiled at me, then nodded her head and turned her attention to the lesson.

'I see, we'll talk later after class.'

Though my expression remained dull, it was hard containing the excitement inside me.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

As soon as class ended, Yu-chan jumped up from her seat and grabbed my hand, then pulled me out of seat and dragged me outside.

We had about thirty minutes of free time before we go to our next class in six minutes after the thirty minutes are up.

She stopped under an oak tree and tried to catch her breath. When she did, she turned around with a big smile on her face.

"Long time, no see, Mika!" she said, then hugged me.

Shocked at her sudden actions, I hugged her back lightly; although, I really wanted to squeeze her tight, like she's doing, but I'm afraid I'll break her.

I hadn't an idea of where this tremendous strength came from, but my grandparents said that I had vampire ancestor.

To be expected, I nor my parents believed them since they were a little imaginative.

"Mika? Aren't you going to say anything?" I heard that angelic voice speak.

I let go of her, "Yeah, it's been a long time. Where have you been for the past four years?"

She looked down at her feet as her eyes saddened, "About that...you see, my parents died from an accident. I couldn't cope with it, so I left on my own. In the end, a guy named Guren Ichinose took me in and raised me."

My eyes narrowed, 'Guren Ichinose? I heard that name before...'

"This Guren Ichinose...isn't he one of the assistant principals?"

"Yep! That means no one can be mean to me or Guren will give anyone three weeks of detention!" she spoke proudly.

"...The same can be said for me. Assistant Principal Krul Tepes is a acquaintance of my parents, and she is a little overprotective of me."

Yu-chan frowned, "I guess I can't tell everyone what to do around this school."

A small smile appeared on my lips, "You've changed a lot, Yu. It's as if your name doesn't define you anymore."

She twiddled her thumbs, "Yeah..about that, too...Yu is just my nickname. My full name is _really_ boyish."

Curiosity flickered in my eyes, "I don't mind. Tell me what it is."

She hesitated a bit before looking back into my eyes again and lightly blushing, "It's...Yuichiro."

"...Yuichiro...That sounds nice," I told her with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You really just want to laugh, don't you?" she dismissed my compliment and asked with a frown.

"No, I don't."

"Prove it," she said, taking a step forward towards me in determination.

Smiling at how cute Yu-chan is, I pulled her by the waist into my grasp, and placed my forehead on hers.

"Everything about you, I love, Yuichiro."

Before she could say anything with those adorable plump lips, I kissed them gently.

The first few seconds, she tried to push away from me and bammed her small fists against my chest, but as soon as I deepened the kiss, she slowly stopped her protests.

Wrapping her fingers in my hair, I pulled her closer, closing the remaining space between our burning bodies.

Surprisingly, she let my tongue explore her mouth while she moaned through the tongue twisting competition. In the end, she lost.

Backing her up against the oak tree, I pinned her hands beside her head, licking my lips.

"What a delicious treat," I whispered in her left ear, licking the lobe afterwards.

"Ah, M-Mika..."

Suddenly, the bell rung, signalling that classes are about to start in five minutes.

I leaned off of her, sighing in annoyance that our 'moment' was interrupted.

"Mika?" Yu questioned, seeming in a daze.

I chuckled at her flustered position, "The bell rung. That means the next classes are about to start."

Her cheeks turned bright red and she shadowed her face with her raven locks of hair.

I chuckled, "Let's go," I said, grabbing her right hand and tried to pull her along, but she didn't move.

"Mika..."

I turned back to her, "Hm?"

"Nothing in this world matters to me as of this moment. You're what's important, so let's skip."

"But-"

She cut me off by pulling towards the entrance/exit gates to the school, not bothering to hear what I had to say.

A small smile slipped onto my lips, "When I first met you..you were a shy, obedient, goody little two shoes, but now...you're a outgoing, defiant somewhat delinquent."

"Who cares. No matter how much I change, you're still gonna care for me," she responded with sass.

I quietly laughed, 'You're right, but just don't forget...I will still love and support you, too.'

(I don't how good this is. I'm hoping it's satisfying enough since this was a little short.

Requested by Shirani Atsune.)


	2. Crowley, Mikaela, Ferid x Yuichiro

(Requested by Shiranai Atsune. Idea: Formed by Chiyozora-Mazura.)

 _~5 years ago~_

Walking around the vampire city known as Sanguinem, the capital, I kept staring down at my feet.

'This place disgusts me.'

"Yu-chan?"

Looking up, I saw Mika and frowned, "Stop calling me that. What do you want?"

He smiled and went behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders. Growling in frustration, he giggled as I stopped watching.

"When you're irritated, it's kinda funny," he told me. "But are you okay? It's getting late and you haven't come home yet."

"That doesn't make it any of your business! Now, leave me alone and go home!" I said, and shook him off.

Leaving him there, I walked on ahead to the destination I was previously going to before he interrupted me.

The streetlights came on and I stood under one after getting as far away as I could from public eyes. Leaning against one of the street light posts, I stared down at my hands.

'I can't believe I'm doing this. If Mika or Akane ever found out about this...I'd probably be seen as a disgusting kiss-up.'

Sighing as I kept waiting, I looked around for a while until I felt a presence behind me. Turning around, I saw the tall, noble vampire I've been seeing for a few weeks.

He smiled down at me, "Hello, Yui-chan."

My frown deepened, "Crowley..."

He sighed, "I know. I know. I'm late. Sorry about that, but my two female companions didn't want to let me go," he said with that silly smile of his.

"Does it look like I care?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"No, you don't," he said and leaned down to my height, "But you do care...when I do _things_ to you."

Stepping back, I turned away, "Shut up, and don't say stuff like that aloud in public."

He chuckled and leaned up straight since I saw his shadow do so, "You're right. What do you want this time?"

I slightly turned towards him, "One of my family members...they're sick with a fever, and I need medicine."

He smirked at me and outstretched his left hand to me, "..You know the deal, Yui-chan~."

Grunting in frustration, I spun on my feet and took his hand with my right, "Let's make this quick."

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

"Ahh, C-Crowley~.."

"*Chuckle* You're so cute, Yui-chan~," he whispered in my right ear, licking the shell.

I shivered, "Haah, ahh~," I moaned while he moved his hips against mine.

As he kissed my neck, I arched my back when he pulled down the zipper on my uniform. His hands roamed down my body, cushioning spots that made me mewl.

His hands had stopped at a certain region on my lower body and I started to squirm, "N-no, not th-there~."

"I think you like it there just by telling from your reaction, Yu-i-chan~," he chuckled in my ear, then kissed the falling tears from my cheeks.

For three weeks, this has been going on: me offering my body to a noble vampire, the thirteenth progenitor: Crowley Eusford. One day, Mika and I were just wondering around the city, talking about ways to kill the blood suckers, then his lingering gaze caught my attention.

I don't know what it was that made him attracted to me, but I did know that to get what I want for my family, I had to use him and in return, he can use me. It's a use and abuse type of relationship. No one, not even Mika and Akane, know about the situation I'm in.

Don't get me wrong, I hate this pedophilic bastard, but in order to protect my family-not that I would admit to the others that I refer to them as that, I deal with him and went so far as to sell my 11 year old body to a vampire.

Finding myself with no clothes on, I covered myself with my hands, turning over into the velvet sheets with red cheeks.

"Aww~, is Yui-chan embarrassed?" he cooed in my left ear, sending more shivers down my back.

"Sh-shut up!" I shouted at him and turned back around to glare at him.

Staring at his half naked body formed this weird feeling in my stomach, but I ignored it and prepared myself as he kept smiling foolishly at me.

"You ready?"

My hands clenched the soft, velvet bedsheets, looking to the right, "...Hmph."

"My sweet Yui-chan~, always so defiant, disobedient, and rebellious~. I like it when you play hard-to-get~."

The enormous mansion was wide enough to not make echoes of my disgusting screams and cries for more.

 _~5 years later~_

"...Yu..Yu? Yu...Yuichiro!"

Opening my eyes, I sat up in the vehicle Kimizuki hotwired, "What?! Are we under attack?!"

Yoichi chuckled, "No, Yu. You fell asleep."

"We would've left you to sleep in here during the battle if it weren't for Yoichi's consideration," Shinoa spoke sarcastically.

I glanced behind me at her, "So you got jokes?"

She smirked, "Plenty."

"Geez, you're so annoying," I sighed out.

"Hey, Yu. What dream was so important that you had to fall asleep and grunt in your sleep?" Mitsuba questioned.

I flinched and glanced forward, "It's none of your damn business."

'As if I would ever tell them _that._ I can't believe it occurred to me again after all these years. *Sigh* He should be dead by now, I mean, he was only a thirteenth progenitor. Surely, he couldn't be that strong and survive over the years.'

Seeing a figure up ahead, I noticed it was a blood sucker.

"It's a blood sucker!"

Shinoa gasped, "What?!"

"Well, what do we do?!" Yoichi asked.

"Kimizuki, hit them!" I shouted to him.

"Wait, what?!"

"Just do it!" I shouted again and applied pressure to the gas over his foot.

Opening each out door's handles, we balanced our bodies the best we could to land on the ground. Seeing the truck crash into the blood sucker, they lifted it up and revealed their face. Who I saw was someone I thought I would never seen again...

Crowley Eusford.

He threw the truck out of his way and withdrew his blade, "Sword, drink my blood."

Blocking the arrows and deflecting them back towards Yoichi, who was left vulnerable, we stood in front of him in formation.

Shinoa and Mitsuba cut the arrows down with Shi and Tekiryu.

"Everyone! Do not go off on your own! The enemy is a vampire with a class one weapon! He's not like the vampires we've fought so far," Shinoa explained.

Crowley swiftly moved behind her and was about to attack her, but I cut his arm off just in time on instinct.

(That seems to happen a lot, doesn't it? -)

"Uh-oh...You're strong for a human. I wonder who you ar-!..."

When I looked up, his eyes widened in realization as I put some distance between us, aiming Asuramaru at him in my right hand.

His two companions appeared on each side of him, "Lord Crowley, why are you playing with these humans?" the dark violet haired vampire one questioned him.

He kept staring at me, "..."

"Lord Crowley?" the blond haired vampire questioned.

"...*Smirk* I just happened to be walking down the road until I caught wift of these appetizing scents...and one in particular," he spoke as he studied my comrades, then settled his gaze on me again.

"Shall we handle them?" the blond asked.

"Be on guard," Mitsuba whispered to us all.

Crowley looked up to the sky in wonder as I glared at him, 'I despise that 'innocent, dumb' act he puts on. I loathe everything about him, even his inhalation of air. I absolutely hate this blood sucker..along with the other who murdered Mikaela.'

He came to a conclusion and stared back at us, "No, no. We can play with them later, but..." He pointed at me, "That one will be mine."

Gritting my teeth at him, I was about to charge until I felt a hand on my right shoulder, immediately stiffening and knowing he was behind me.

"I can't wait to play with you, like old times, Yui-chan~," he whispered in my right ear.

He and his companions left...but not without narrowing their eyes at me in suspicion.

 _*Silence*_

Shinoa let out a shaky sigh, "We-we're saved."

I fell to my knees and left hand since I held Asuramaru in my right hand for support, 'For the first time...in a long time...I actually felt fear.'

 _~Small Time Skip~ -Flashback to 4 years ago-_

Squishing the tomato juice packet in my hand, I growled and threw it across the ground.

"Damn those blood suckers!" I yelled in frustration.

"*Sigh* You spilled your juice _again._ Yelling won't help the situation, Yu-chan," Mika told me.

"I don't care! It helps release frustration! One day, Mika, we're going to start a revolution!"

He went to go pick up the empty juice packet and put it in the garbage shoot, "You have a point, but the revolution part is pointless. The vampires are stronger than humans. When will that process in your thick skull?"

Before I could reply, two shadows came over us and we turned to see the two blood suckers I hate most, Ferid Bathory and Crowley Eusford.

"Oh! Lord Ferid, it's nice to see you!" Mika greeted him cheerfully to which I scoffed at. He looked to Crowley, "Is this a friend of yours?"

"I wouldn't say friend, more like a pain in the a$$," he responded.

"How mean, Crowley. Have you no sympathy for your elders?" the blood sucker, Ferid, asked him to which he brushed off. "Anyway, this is thirteenth progenitor: Crowley Eusford, a _friend_ and comrade of mine."

"It's nice to meet you, Mikaela. Ferid has told me about you..." Crowley glanced to me, "Yuichiro."

I looked away from him, "... $$hole," I muttered.

"Oh? You know Mika's friend, Yuichiro, Crowley?" Ferid asked him, seeming amused.

I could hear the smirk in his voice, "Quite well, inside and out."

"Tch, Mika, I'm going home," I told him and walked away.

Hearing Mika apologize to them about my behavior, I huffed out a breath of frustration, 'He has the nerve to show up here and say that?! Damn him to Hell!'

I knew about Mika's situation with the seventh progenitor: Ferid Bathory, for a while now. He would sneak out early and give his blood to him and in return, Mika would receive something, such as food for us. He knew nothing of my situation with Crowley, no one did, but the blood sucker himself and I.

'I don't know much about family, but I do know...true family members wouldn't lie to and deceive each other.'

 _~Small Time Skip~_

Taking the liberty of slipping one sleeping pill that I got from Crowley in each cup of water for dinner that night, everyone got sleepy earlier than usual and went to bed, except for me.

After everyone went to sleep, I snuck out of the broke-down den we call 'home', but before I could take another step, I saw Mika walking up the stairs with a solemn expression, something I rarely saw from the bubbly boy.

When he spotted me, that thin line on his lips turned into a caring smile, "What are you doing out here, Yu? It's dangerous, go back inside."

"I've got...business to take care of," I told him, keeping my gaze straight as I passed him.

He grabbed my left arm with a firm grip, "What kind of business?"

"It doesn't concern you!" I yelled at him and ran away as far as I could.

Stopping in a alleyway, I supported my upper body with my knees on my hands, 'No one...no one can ever know. Not Mika, not Akane, not the kids, not that sassy blood sucker, no one.'

"You okay?"

Leaning up, I saw Crowley staring down at me with a somewhat concerned smile to which I frowned, "No, stupid! With what happened today and Mika becoming suspicious of me, why would I be?!"

He sighed, "I'm sorry, okay? Wait a minute..isn't he secretly giving blood to Ferid? What's the difference?"

"I have a problem with what he's doing, but it sounds completely normal compared to what I'm doing! I'm selling my body!"

His eyes narrowed at me. It was rare for him to become serious, which made my confidence drain when he was. "Are you ashamed?"

I blushed, "..."

He slowly approached me, "Are you ashamed," he demanded.

I began to shake, "...N-no."

That is the word I didn't want to say, but somehow, I did. 'This feeling again...Is it this feeling that makes me feel submissive to him? If so, how do I get rid of it?!'

"Then, there's no need to worry. You remind me when I was human, a worrier," he spoke in a nostalgic tone.

"Wh-what?" I asked in disbelief.

"Worrying won't solve a thing. It's do or don't do. Worrying yourself to the grave will make your family upset and you won't be able to support or protect them. Not being there for your family is worse than failing and keep trying."

A new feeling..hope, I think, filled me.

"Or something like that. I am unsure, for I am no longer human, so I don't know what that feels like anymore. Anyway, c'mon, I'll escort you home. You escaped my seductive temptation just for tonight, Yui-chan~," he said with a smile.

As we walked back, Crowley would swoop down and steal a kiss from me or slap me on my bottom to which I yelled at him for his open affection.

- _Flashback Ends-_

My eyes narrowed as I came back to reality, realizing we're near the fifth distracted we were reported to go to, to help Guren. Half the time, I wasn't paying attention and I don't know if I fought ruthlessly. but seeing as the others weren't lecturing me, I guess I was fine.

'I gotta stop having these flashbacks. There's no point to them coming back now, I just have to face the situation head-on.'

Up ahead, I could see a figure on the ground. His blade had stabbed...Guren?! in the left side of his chest.

I ran faster, "GUREN! GET AWAY FROM HIM, VAMPIRE!" I yelled and charged at him.

Stabbing him with Asuramaru, I was about to activate the curse until I looked up to see a familiar face.

"...Yu?"

"...Mika...?"

Time seemed to have stopped and everything just stopped being comprehended.

"You idiot! Activate the curse!" I heard Guren yell, snapping me out of my trance.

I looked down at him in confusion, "Wh-what?"

He gritted his teeth, "Damn it! I'll do it myself!" he yelled and tried to stab Mika, but he pushed away and jumped back.

Staring at the blond in bewilderment, I noticed Guren attempting to get up from the ground, so I tried to help, but he got up himself and punched me in the face.

"We're still on the battlefield!" he lectured me.

To be completely honest, the punch barely hurt since I was still in a state of shock, so much shock that I didn't hear what my friends were saying.

'..Mika...he's alive. I'm not...just dreaming, am I?..Right?'

"I have to know if that's...Mika! Tell me..are you really Mikaela?!" I shouted to the blond vampire as a tear slipped from my left eye.

He acknowledged me calling him 'Mikaela' and slightly nodded, which made more tears slip from my eyes.

"It..it really is you."

"Aww, what a touching reunion," I heard, but simultaneously, ignored the comment. "It's been such a long time, and Yu has blossomed into a beautiful flower."

'Wait...why..why is Mika on their side? He isn't...a vampire, is he? If he was alive all this time...why didn't he leave? Unless they were...keeping him prisoner..or maybe brainwashed him..? There has to be...a reason...'

Seeing a familiar face along with two more appear, I could've sworn my heart stopped beating.

It was him again, Crowley, and his two female companions.

"You're a bit late, Crowley."

"Sorry, Ferid. I got held up by the opponents in front of us," Crowley spoke, then looked to me, "Especially by that one."

"Oh? You seem to be amused."

"I kinda am," he replied, keeping his stare and smirk towards me.

'Why..now...Why now..of all times. What do I do? $#;t..."Face it head on," I told myself...I don't know about that now...What the hell do I do?'

Falling to my knees with Asuramaru supporting me in my right hand again and holding my left hand over my heart, I tried to steady my breathing as my bangs covered my face.

"Yu?!" I heard Shinoa yell.

"Is he having an heart attack?!" Yoichi yelled in worry.

'Damn near,' I thought as I began to shake. _'Asuramaru, enhance my hearing.'_

 _ **'*Smirk* Sure thing.'**_

Listening closely to what was being said on the other side of the field, I noticed that their plan was to capture me and kill the others while Mika saves me.

My eyes widened, _'...Asuramaru, I need you to do something that you might enjoy.'_

 _ **'Hm? What may that be?'**_

 _'Take over my body, and run away as far as you can make my body go.'_

 _ **'You sure about that? I could take over your body and never give it back to you. Eventually, you'll have to be killed.'**_

 _'I don't care. Just do it. It's better than getting everyone else killed.'_

 _ **'*Smirk* You're a true idiot, alright.'**_

"Oh? What's this?" I heard Crowley ask in concerned amusement.

"Little Yu must be having a heart attack due to all the shock. I didn't think the reunion would do this much to him," said an familiar sassy voice.

"Yu..." I heard Mika mumble worriedly.

"Hey, guys..." I said to my comrades around me, "...Sorry about this."

"Yu? What are you talking about?" Mitsuba questioned.

Feeling myself losing control, I felt horns slide up from my head, wavering in scleras and vision, and something burn on my cheeks.

Looking up, Asuramaru grinned before getting up, and taking the katana in his hand. I was still conscious, I just didn't use my body because Asuramaru was in control.

Grabbing the katana, he swung it across the ground, creating some sort of miasma to attack the vampires.

With that keeping them busy, he ran at in inhumanely speed in a different direction, away from the threat.

 _ **'You do know that the vampires, and maybe the humans, will come after you, right?'**_

 _'That's exactly what I want, but by doing this, I want my friends to stay put and take this time to retreat as quickly as possible.'_

 _ **'Yes, a true idiot at heart, but a caring, courageous idiot.'**_

 _'*Irk mark* You may be a demon, but I'm your meister, so don't get cocky.'_

It seems that whole time we were conversing had gotten us back to the entrance point of Shinjuku.

 _ **'Those vampires are on our heels. What now?'**_

 _'Give me back my body.'_

 _ **'What?! You do know you'll pass out and they'll capture you, right?!'**_

 _'I know, but they want to keep me alive for some reason, so I won't be killed immediately.'_

 _ **'...*Sigh* Suit yourself.'**_

Coming back to my senses as I stopped running, I only saw a blurry sunset and I only heard approaching footsteps, then I passed out.

 _~Small Time Skip~ -Flashback to four years ago-_

"Yu-chan?"

Jumping slightly, I looked up from a book I was reading in Sanguinem's library to see Mika sitting beside me.

I frowned, "What?"

"I know this is a weird question, but out of the two of us...who would be considered a girl?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Huuuuh? What kinda question is that?"

He made a closed eyed smile, "I'm just curious is all."

"...Obviously, it'll be you. I don't know much about American names, but Mikaela sounds like 'Mikayla'," I said and continued reading my book.

"True, true, but it also resembles the name 'Michael'. I think you would be the girl because you're emotional, you overreact, and the name Yu means 'gentleness'; in other words, Yuichiro basically means 'Corageous one's gentleness', and Yui is a feminine name."

"So, you think I would be a girl just because you know so much about my name? *Scoff*...Wait a minute, I'm not emotional and I don't overreact!"

He smiled and cupped my left cheek with his right hand, "Awww, does Yu-chan need a 'gentle' hug?"

I swatted his hand away with the book I have in my hand, "You know, you're an embarrassment, *smirk* Mikayla."

"Is that so..*smirk*..Yui?"

I frowned, "I hate you, and don't ever call me that again," I told him, thinking about Crowley's secret name for me.

"I love you, too, Yu-chan~. Does Yu-chan want a kiss?"

I stared at him with a scrunched up face, "What the hell is wrong with you.." I mumbled before getting out of my chair and leaving.

Mika laughed as he followed me out of the library.

 _-Flashback Ends-_

Slowly, I felt myself regaining consciousness.

Everything was blurry and my sense of direction confused me on how to sit up from a bed I was laying on.

Blinking my eyes to clear my vision and trying to focus my hearing, I looked up to see blue, cat-like eyes.

I blinked, "...Mika.."

"Hm?"

I deadpanned, "I need my space, man."

He looked as if he just realized how close of a proximity he is to me and got slightly embarrassed before leaning away from my face.

"...Sorry. I'm just happy to see you," he spoke quietly.

I sat up and looked around the room I was in. Everything was red, gold, and black. I layed in a red and black king sized that is in the middle-end of the room, there was three black sofas and a golden table in the middle of the room, old European styled wardrobes, and even a gold chandelier.

My eyes widened in amazement, "Whoa..what is this place?"

"My bedroom. To be more specific, we're in Kyoto, in Sanguinem."

I narrowed my eyes, "Oh, this hellhole again..." I mumbled. "What happened?"

His eyes softened, "After you passed out, we took you back here. You're in my personal custody. The humans you were with had retreated, but I know they'll try to retrieve you. When you're well enough, we're leaving Sanguinem and escaping."

I lifted my right eyebrow in confusion, "To where? And what for?"

"Anywhere, but here or with the humans. The humans are using you and the Vampire Progenitor Council want to dispose of you due to you being an angelic being called a 'seraph'; although, they don't know of your presence here. The only ones that know reside here in Sanguinem. Four years ago, they gave the queen a task to kill all 'Seraph of the End' subjects, including us, but we were spared for unknown reasons. The name of the secret experiments that took place by the owners of the Hyakuya Orphanage was called the 'Seraph of the End' project," he explained.

"The humans are using me? Dispose 'seraphs'? 'Seraph of the End' subjects? We were spared? 'Seraph of the End' project? Mika, I don't understand. What is this all supposed to mean?"

"I was used by the humans. You were and still are being used by the humans. We need to run away as soon as possible," he said with a serious expression.

I shook my head, "I can't abandon my family. They need me."

"Didn't you hear me? I said, "The humans are using-!"

Gently grabbing the sides of his lips, I pulled them into a smile to see two shiny white fangs poking out.

I let go of his lips and stared down at my hands, not knowing what emotion to feel, "So...that's why you keep saying 'humans'..as if it's foreign to you."

"Yu..."

I looked up and smiled at him, "Don't worry, I'm not angry or upset. I'm just glad you're alive, Mika." He stared at me to which made me tilt my head, "What?"

"...It's nothing. Just get better."

I sighed, "Whatever you say, but we're discussing this sometime later."

 _*Silence*_

'Damn..Why is being around him and the quiet unsettling? Should I say something? But what?'

"Yuichiro."

Perking up at my full first name being called, I looked to Mika who somehow got closer to my face.

Leaning back with confusion written on my face, he only kept getting closer until my back was pressed into the bed again.

"Uhm..Mika? You okay?"

"I'll even be better...when I do this."

His lips pressed against mine.

My eyes widened in befuddlement, 'Wh-what? Wha….What the hell? Is th-this reality? Am I..dreaming?'

It was clear that this wasn't a dream when Mika slipped his tongue pass my lips and thoroughly explored my mouth.

Somehow, I gave into this and tangled my fingers into his locks of blond hair. Mika supported his weight on his forearms, hovering over me.

We pulled away for air.

"...I-I'm sorry, Yu. You just looked so vulnerable and I couldn't help mys-"

I pushed him back down to my lips as well as his body. I hadn't any idea what I was doing or where I was going with this, but I do know I _needed_ him to touch me.

Lightly pulling away, I turned my neck to the right to reveal my skin. To my utter surprise, Mika didn't waste any time licking, sucking, and nibbling on my sweet spots.

His hands cupped my cheeks, then moved them to my chest, to my thighs and massaged them, and to my hips―wrapping them around his waist.

I knew my cheeks had turned red as he kept pleasuring me, "M-Mika~, ahh~! Haah, p-please..*whimper* M-more~."

He licked a certain place on the left side of my neck, then softly scraped his fangs on it, sending shivers down my back.

Mika stared into my eyes, leaning up a bit and made a small smirk, "You really would be the girl out of the two of us."

"I can't believe you actually remembered that," I spoke as a sweat drop appeared on my left temple and he chuckled.

["Attention, please. Attention, please. The queen summons your presence, Mikaela Hyakuya."]

A frown replaced the tiny smirk on his lips as he sighed and got up from the bed, straightening his clothes. He went to the coat rack, sliding on a white, black and gold jacket.

"I'll be right back. Don't try to wonder around," he spoke sternly, then closed the door behind him after opening it.

Looking around the room again, I saw Asuramaru on the gold table in the middle of the room.

Sighing, I laid down, 'What should I do until Mika gets back? Maybe take another small nap?'

Hearing the door open again, I didn't bother to look up, "Did you leave something, Mika?"

I didn't get a response to which I lifted my right eyebrow in confusion. He didn't seem like much of talker now unless something is necessary to speak about.

"Mika?"

"No, but guess again...Yui-chan~."

As soon I blinked my eyes and they widened, Crowley was over me, like a predator over its prey.

I tried to kick him and punch his face, but he pinned my hands beside my head and put his knee between my legs.

"Let me go!"

"Ah, ahh, Yui-chan. I'll let go after you calm down."

Frowning at his request, I slowly stopped struggling and stared into his eyes with a glare.

'I just want to slap that stupid smile off his face. He's taunting me, teasing me, he'll go for the strike once I am calm-but if I don't..his grip on my arms will tighten. Surely, he'll break the bones in them.'

Deciding to completely calm down, I kept my harsh gaze and frown.

"Good, Yui-chan. Now, I'll let you go," he said, then moved his hands on each side of my head.

Suspicion clouded my glaring eyes, "I thought you said you'll let me go."

He smiled idiotically, "Mmm, I did..*smirk*..but I never said that I'll move."

I began to struggle again, "Damn you, you $$hole! What the hell do you want from me?!"

"Well, first, put this on," he said and got off me, then threw a white cloak. "You're coming with me to my mansion. I'm sure you'll be bord in here without your friend. He'll be gone for a long period of time, that being he is Queen Krul Tepes' pet."

"Queen..Krul?" I questioned, sitting up and slipping on the cloak.

"I'm not sure if this is the correct story or not, I just heard from Ferid that she is the one who turned your friend into one of us when he was on the verge of death. I believe it was after you escaped. Her reason? That still remains unknown."

Standing from the bed, I grabbed Asuramaru from the table and kept staring at the red carpeted floor, 'I see...so the Vampire Queen of Japan, Krul Tepes, is the one who turned Mika into a vampire. I won't forgive her for what she did...but at the same time, I have to thank her because if it wasn't for her, Mika would be dead due to Ferid attacking us that night.'

"Thanks for the info, now I know who to give a beating, but thank them while doing it," I spoke with a small smirk on my lips.

"You couldn't stand a chance against her, not the way you are now, at least...Anyway, let's get going."

He grabbed my left arm, but I yanked it away, "I never agreed to go with you, I just want to go out and look around."

He chuckled, "You'll be killed immediately; now, quit struggling," he told me and lightly pushed me forward by my back.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

Silently blowing a fuse, I kept lowly growling and glaring at every blood sucker I passed, 'Why the hell am I so powerless?! Wait, I have Asuramaru, so I'm not totally powerless. Recklessly utilizing Asuramaru would get me killed, not to mention, getting Crowley to be a traitor-not that I care, among the vamps, of letting a human infiltrate Sanguinem..that's if the vampires that were there only knew I was here. Hmm...I'm not an complete idiot, after all.'

"Lord Crowley!" shouted a bubbly voice.

Stopping, we saw his two female companions approaching us.

'Oh, great...'

"Hey there, Chess, Horn," he greeted them.

"Lord Crowley, have you heard any news from Lord Ferid? He seems awfully happy that we technically lost more land to the humans," spoke the one with blond hair, who I assumed is Horn.

"Not yet, but I do have a feeling he's got something plan. It's never a dull moment with him."

"No $#*t," I mumbled.

The purple haired one, Chess I assumed, looked to me, "Hmm...Isn't this that human the Mikaela boy retrieved from the latest battle?"

Crowley pat my head with his right hand, "Yep. He doesn't favor us too much, so try not to piss him off."

"What human would..." Horn wondered.

"Get your hand off me! I'm not your pet!" I yelled at him and swat his hand away.

"Hey, human! Don't talk to Lord Crowley in such a disrespectful manner! You are below him and us, show some respect!"

I slowly withdrew Asuramaru from my sheath as the cursed fire wisps spread across my left cheek, "You wanna go?"

"Now, now, there's no need for fighting," said the irritating, sassy voice.

Glancing behind me, I saw Ferid approaching us.

"Tch. You..." I grumbled.

"Oh, no need to be so grouchy, Yuichiro. What happened long ago is behind us, right?" he asked with a mocking smile.

I stared at him with a straight face, "...Sorry, I couldn't hear you over the contemplation of why Mika hasn't killed you yet," I spoke, walking away.

He laughed at my remark, "Oh, you're so humorous, Yuichiro. No wonder Mika took a liking to you."

I stopped, '...What the hell does he mean by that?! Does he know?! Wait, what am I thinking about?! Could it be possible...that Mika like-likes me when we were kids, like romantic like?! Possibly, considering his actions earlier...But does Ferid know that? Crowley doesn't seem to like the guy, so he couldn't have told him about our past...relationship.'

I grunted out of frustration of overthinking the situation, walking to who knows where as Chess rambled on about being disrespectful and threatening me. I knew she wasn't going to attack me because Crowley didn't allow her to.

I put my hands behind my back, sighing aloud, glancing around the hellhole I used to be held captive in, 'This place hasn't really changed. That's to be expected. Vamps live for a long time and have probably seen all architectures throughout their lives.'

Bumping into someone, I looked down a bit, I saw Horn.

(Believe it or not, but Horn is actually shorter than Yu and Mikaela.)

"Hmmm," she hummed.

I lifted my right eyebrow, "What?"

"You're actually more handsome than I thought," she said with a smile and reached her left hand towards me.

Narrowing my eyes, I was about to grab her hand, but a sword was put against her neck.

"Step away from him," Mika told her.

"M-Mika? You're back sooner than expected. Why's that?"

He sheathed his sword and grabbed my right hand with his left, pulling me away from the group.

"And where do you think you're going with Yuichiro, Mika?" Ferid asked, appearing in front of us.

I frowned, 'This feels too familiar.'

"It doesn't concern you," Mika told him and tried to pass him by, but he grabbed his right arm.

Taking offense to that, I unsheathed Asuramaru and aimed it at his head.

He hummed in amusement, "This brings back memories...Do you want to repeat four years ago?"

I glared at him as the curse's purple flames covered my left cheek, "I was weak at the time, but now, I can have as much as power as I want so... _ **I dare you."**_

Almost too fast for me to comprehend, his other hand went behind my head, but I dodged by stepping to the side and pushed Mika out of the way. About to strike, I was suddenly tripped up, my right hand was grabbed again, and a hand was placed on my lower back.

Finding myself face the endless abyss of a ceiling, red eyes came into my view and lips crashed onto mine.

 _B-bmp..._

 _B-bmp..._

 _B-bmp..._

 _B-bmp..._

It took me four heartbeats to figure Ferid was kissing me and four heartbeats to be utterly disgusted..

And four heartbeats to pass out.

The last thing I heard was clashing of metal and/or iron and shouting.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

I woke up, but I didn't open up my eyes since I was too lazy. Feeling something firm and somewhat soft under me, I snuggled into it.

'How did I...get back in Mika's room? Did he take me back..? And what happened? I don't remember much after Mika came to take me away...unless it was dream? *Sigh* I don't care as long as we're both alright.'

Groping whatever the firm, soft fabric is beneath me, it groaned.

It groaned...

It groaned...?

IT. FREAKING. GROANED.

Opening my eyes, I glanced down at white and black fabric, assuming it's who I thought it was.

"Mika?"

It...or the chest of it vibrated from chuckling, "..Guess again... _Yui-chan_."

'. . . . .WHAT THE HELL?!'

Lifting myself up, I saw Crowley open his eyes and smiling at me.

'He actually looked kinda...hot just now. Wait! No! This is the enemy, Yu! Take the bastard out!'

Realizing Asuramaru was nowhere near me, I growled out of frustration, "Where did you put my katana?!"

"It's in a safe place; besides, you don't need to use it. You're in safe hands," he spoke softly as his hands encircled my waist.

I lightly blushed, "If you think your smooth talk and caring hands are going to make me trust you, then you gotta another thing coming."

"Can't I be nice?"

"No! You're creepy when you're being nice! Now, let go of me!" I yelled, trying to wiggle out of his grasp, but he kept a firm hold.

"*Sigh* You're making it harder for me to deal with you," he mumbled before softly kissing the left side of my neck.

"H-hey! Stop it! Ugh, where the hell is Mika when I need him? Mm..Let go, you bastard!"

As I kept fumbling around, the kisses on placed on my neck aroused me each kiss to which I tried to hide by remaining silent.

"*Kiss*...Hm? You stopped struggling?" he asked me.

I kept quiet and I heard him chuckle. Whimpering lightly due to him slowly licking my neck, I involuntarily grind my hips against his.

He nibbled on my left ear as his warm breath sent shivers down my back, "Good boy, Yui-chan~. Drown in pleasure~."

He roughly grabbed my hips and moved them in sync with his as I rubbed my hands up and down his toned chest.

"Urgh, d-damn it..Crowley, aahhh~! St-stop this now!"

"You may say that, but your body is saying otherwise, Yui-chan~."

Realizing what he meant, I felt the tent between my legs and gritted my teeth, trying to calm down.

'*Grunt* I gotta admit, he feels so damn good, but I have to keep control; although, I can't walk out like this. It'll be embarrassing. $#;t! What do I do?'

"Your call... _Yu-i-chan~_.."

My hands clenched into fists and I gritted my teeth, '...I have no choice, but to risk this.'

I glared into his eyes, "Let's make this f*c*i*g quick."

He seductively licked his lips, "Let's~."

 _-Horn's P.O.V-_

As we walked down the hallway, I blocked out Chess's complaining of Lord Crowley taking away the human boy while Lord Ferid and the newborn were fighting.

I sighed, 'I can't help but wonder what significance the human boy has to those three. I have to admit, his blood does smell alluring, but that isn't all...'

"...-rn...H..-orn! Horn! Hey, Horn! Can you hear me?!"

An irk mark formed in my left cheek, "You're being annoying. What is it you're whining about now, Chess?"

"Do you hear that?" she asked with a skeptical expression.

Listening closely with my intense hearing, I heard strange..noises coming from three doors down Lord Crowley's mansion.

"Who do you think it i-"

"Shh, be quiet," I told her quickly, trying to decipher what I was hearing.

'Lord Crowley came back here with the human boy and told us to meet him an hour later. Could it be possible that the human boy has awaken-'

"Haah~! Haa, mnn! Crowley, right there~!"

"Yu-i-chan~, you feel so good~. *Growl* Scream more for me, moan my name~."

"Crowley~! Crowley~! Aaahh~! *Grunt* Hah~, ahh~! More~! M-more, more~!"

My eyes widened out of surprise as I grabbed Chess's left shoulder to keep her from advancing closer to the particular door.

She looked back at me with a confused look, "What? Is there something wrong?"

I pulled her back slowly, "It's best if we don't tread on such thin ice. Slowly back away," I told her in a stern tone.

"If you look concerned, then I know something is definitely up. Alright, I'll take your advice for now; besides, curiosity killed the cat," she complied, heading back the way we came.

I tensed up, 'More like scarred the cat..'

(Oh, my gosh. What am I doing with my life? I can't believe I wrote shonen ai/lime and this is my very first one! The things I do for my requesters. *Sigh* For those who like this genre, I hope you liked it. And for those who didn't, I completely understand why.)


	3. Natsume x Mikan

(Requested by 'anonymous'. WARNING: I haven't watched this in quite a while, so forgive me for any mistakes.)

It was another day at Alice Academy and like everyday, I was excited to go.

Entering class with a smile on my face, I saw Hotaru Imai, my best friend from our old elementary school, was here as well to which my smile widened.

I walked up to her desk, "Good morning, Hotaru!"

She looked up at me from her strange device she's working on, "...Good morning, Mikan."

Hearing her greeting made me more than happy, and I tried to hug her, but she moved to the side, resulting in me falling on the long, light brown desk.

"Y-you're so meeeeaaann, Hotaruuuu," I said with a dreary tone as tears ran down my face.

"Mm," she replied.

Leaning up from the desk with a sigh, I headed to my desk, which is in the very back.

Seeing my desk neighbor, Natsume Hyuuga, I slightly flinched when his fiery gaze landed on me and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"G-good morning, Natsume," I spoke in a uneasy tone.

As much as I dislike the boy since the first time we met, I held hidden pity for him. His attempts of escape from the Academy and shut-in nature-excluding Luka-pyon-are what makes me want to help him in some way, his Alice included.

"Hm," he hummed in acknowledgement, and looked away from me and towards the window.

Sitting next to Luca Nogi-Natsume's best friend, who I call Luka-pyon, who separated me from-thank goodness, "Good morning, Luka-pyon!" I said happily again.

"'Morning, Mikan," Luca-pyon responded with slightly pink cheeks as he pet the bunny in his arms.

Giving a smile of acknowledgement, I looked back to the front of the class, waiting for Mister Narumi to enter the classroom.

As I waited, my thoughts drifted off, 'My Alice is nullification...There's not much I can do with it, but I can protect my friends!'

"Hello, my wonderful students~!" Mister Narumi greeted us. "Instead of learning today, I decided we should take a swim at the swimming pool."

Sumire raised her left hand and Mister Narumi nodded for her to speak, "Is there a special occasion, sir?"

"Not really; it's just that I think you all have been working extra hard lately in your classes and I decided to reward you for your efforts," he explained, winking his left eye at us.

I smiled brightly, 'Uwah! This is going to be so fun! But I never swam before. Oh, well. I'm pretty sure I'll get by.'

 _~Tiny Time Skip brought to you by Mikan drowning~_

After Mister Narumi had saved me..and Sumire made fun of me, he and Luca suggested I stay near the pool instead of swim in it since...

It takes practice to swim!

I puffed out my cheeks in a pout, "This is so unfair..." I complained to myself.

I looked down at my red, yellow, and orange polkadot one piece, '*Frown* And I have such a nice bathing suit, too.'

"Hey, Polkadots," I heard a familiar voice say next to me.

Looking away from the water of the pool to my right, I saw Natsume standing next to me, seeming to glare at the water.

"Can't swim?" he questioned.

"No...Can you?"

He nodded.

"Then, why won't you join everyone else? I'm sure you'll have much more fun swimming with them than standing over here with m-"

He cut me off, "Did it ever occur in that thick skull of yours that I can't use my Alice in water?"

I understood, but was still confused, 'Why would he need to use his Alice if we're just swimming for fun? It's best if I don't ask him, he does have a short temper.'

He sat down next to me, which made me panic, so I bowed my head multiple times, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pry! Please, don't hurt me!"

He stared at me, "...You're an idiot."

I stopped, "Huuuuuuhh?! Who are you calling an idiot?! I am not an idiot!"

"Mikan."

I turned to my left, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I yelled, not realizing it was Hotaru.

She stared at me, then glanced to Natsume before gazing back at my bowing form before her.

"Apologies, great and wise Hotaru! Just don't hurt me with the _Baka_ Cannon," I said with a nervous closed eyed smile.

She sighed, "I could invent a special float for you if you want to swim. Your choice."

I hugged her legs, comically crying, "As soon as your incredible skills would allow! You're such a good, thoughtful friend, Hotaruuu~!"

"Unless," she spoke.

I stopped hugging her legs and stood up straight, "Unless?"

"Unless...you want your crush here to show you how," she said with sly intent in her voice somewhere.

My face turned cherry red, "C-CRUSH?! TH-THAT'S SO NOT TRUE! HE IS FAR FROM BEING MY PRINCE CHARMING!!!"

Smelling something burn, I looked around to only see my right pigtail in my flames?!

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed and jumped in the pool.

I flailed about in the water until the flame was no more, 'Well...I guess this is the end of my life...Hotaru, please remember me. Luca, take care of the animals. Mister Narumi, keep doing your best at teaching. Sumire and Natsume...you don't deserve goodbye words from me.'

Closing my eyes, knowing I won't be able to hold my breath for any longer, I felt arms around me pull me close to a body.

Opening my eyes, I saw Natsume, which made me kinda blush because he looked like a nice sea creature somehow, like a merman..or merboy?

Examining him more, a lot of bubbles came from my mouth when I saw what kind of swimsuit he haa on.

Swimming up quickly on my own, I laughed at the ridiculous speedo.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! THAT'S SO FUNNY--HAHAHAHAHAAA!!! HEHEHE!!! NATSUME, YOU'RE WEARING A--AAHAH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Next thing I know, my other pigtail was on fire, resulting in me swimming about in the pool furiously as the other kids laughed at me.

"Mikan, calm down! You'll catch a-"

Pain shot through my left leg and my wailing blocked out what Mister Narumi had said.

"Cramp..*Sigh*"

Hotaru dived in the pool with a float and swam over to my unconscious form, floating on the water.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

I had to go to my dorm because I had supposedly caught a cramp.

That may have been bad, but Hotaru and Luca did visit me. I guess it isn't so bad if you have people that care about your well-being and visit you.

"Mikan, what made you laugh so much that Natsume got offended and burned your hair?" Luca asked me.

"Twice.." Hotaru added.

The memory of Natsume saving me and realizing he wore a speedo made me laugh again.

"I think she's broken her laughing box," Hotaru said to him.

"For now, we'll leave to let you get some rest. Um..feel better?" Luca said confusedly as I kept laughing.

When they exited the room, tears spilled from my eyes and I giggled, 'Hahaha...hehe..My goodness..That's something I won't be able to ever erase out of my memories, hehehe~...'

I felt more pain shoot through my left leg, "Owowowowowowww~.."

"Serves you right," a voice said across my from my room.

I looked to my door and saw Natsume leaning on the right side of the door frame.

My body turned white out of shock, "Wh-what..are _you..._ doing here? You're the one who's to blame for me getting an cramp if you didn't set my pigtail on fire!"

"You shouldn't have made me angry," he grumbled, closing the door and stood 30 inches away from my bed.

"Well, you shouldn't have worn that speedo--Pft..it still makes me laugh, haha! Hahahaha..haah!"

"Well..at least you learned how to swim," he retorted, making me realize the fact.

"..Oh, you're right. Eh-heh, I guess I should be thanking you, then," I said to him, looking down at my covered legs. "So thank you, Natsume..and I...apologize for laughing at you."

 _*Silence*_

Looking up at him since he didn't give a immediate response, he stared at in my eyes with a strange look.

I jumped, not liking his silence, 'Usually, he would brush me off, close me out, or try to set my hair on fire, but he's not doing any of that...*Shiver* Did he find a new way to torture me..?'

He moved closer to my face, so close to the point our foreheads and noses touched, and I could feel the warmth of his breath on my lips.

My cheeks turned a hot pink when his lips brushed against mine lightly.

"...Mikan."

I jumped a little at how serious his voice sounded, "Y-..yes?"

When he pushed his lips against mine, my lips were set on fire. Eyes widening out of horror, I screamed and pushed him away from me.

"AAAAHHHHH!!! PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERT, GET OUT! AAHHHHHHH!!" I screamed and kept screaming as I hid under my pink cover.

Somehow, I heard Natsume scoff, "You're so naive..." he said as his footsteps became distant and the door closed.

I poked my head out from under the cover, cupping my cheeks.

'Was that...was that really a kiss? Oh, my goodness. It's not that I never kissed him before..only that one time at the Christmas Party, but that was a couple months ago. Does him kissing me again means...he may have feelings for me?'

I shook my head furiously, "N-no way! That was only...a heat in the moment! Yeah, that's it! Nothing more, nothing less! Ahahahaha! Hahaha!"

 _-3rd P.O.V-_

Little did Mikan know that her best friend was hidden behind a corner outside of her room, listening in on what happened.

She walked out the building and the ghost of a smile crossed her lips, dark intent emitting from her.

"Keep telling yourself that, Mikan..."

(It took me a long time to write this because of my busy work in school and exhaustion. Apologies for the long wait!)


	4. Cat! Mika x Reader

(Requested by Mizuna Kurenagi.

The point of view will be 1st. If you don't know what means what, here ya go:

(Y/n) - Your name

(F/a) - Favorite anime

(F/b) - Favorite breakfast

(F/C) - Favorite Character

(F/c) - Favorite color

(F/d) - Favorite drink

(F/f) - Favorite fruit

(F/m) - Favorite manga

(w/s) - work/school)

I nuzzled into my comfortable (f/c) sheets and cover, inhaling its fresh scent of (f/f) Tide pods.

Feeling something soft rub against my cheeks, I heard purring and small 'meows'.

"Master...wake up~."

I groaned, turned to my right side, and tried not to smile at the pouting cat that attempted to get me out of my comfy bed.

"I know you're awake, Master," he whispered in my left ear to which I shivered.

"I don't wanna get up~," I whined.

He sighed, "Am I going to have to convince you?"

"There's nothing you can do to get me out of my solitude," I retorted.

"I made breakfast-"

Shooting up from my bed, I pushed Mika off and got up to run to my (F/c) kitchen, smelling food as I got closer to my goal.

Jumping in my chair at the dining table, my eyes watered at all the wonderful (F/b) before my very eyes.

"Food!" I shouted, digging into it.

"You're really reckless, Master. What if you could've fallen on your way here?" Mika asked in agitation, entering the kitchen and sat across from me.

I as stopped eating, "*Sigh* Mika, stop calling me 'Master'. Ever since I rescued you from that bad home when we were twelve, you have not once called me (Y/n)."

His eyes narrowed, "You're avoiding the current situation. I don't want you to get hurt, Ma-"

My eyes narrowed, "Say 'Master' one more time and I'll give you something to make you scream it," I spoke seriously.

Mika seemed surprised at my retort and closed his lips. His cheeks turned a bright red and I smirked, continuing to eat (F/b) in silence.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

After finishing my breakfast and Mika went to go tidy up my bed, I sat on my (F/c) sofa, wondering what I should do today since I don't have (w/s).

'Read (F/m) manga? Ugh, no, I'm not in the mood to wait in anxiety by reading a lot and the author not getting to the point of what'll happen to (F/C); nor do I want to watch (F/a) since it'll make me happy, then I want a character to die, but I learn about their tragic background, and I don't want that character to die, resulting in me being upset.'

(Tokyo Ghoul and Attack on Titan in a nutshell.)

"Ughh! What should I do?! What am I doing with my life?! *Sigh* I'm bord, I want (F/f)."

"..Master?"

(-_-..Boi, you had...One. Job.)

Opening my eyes, I leaned my head back enough on the sofa to see Mika holding a glass bowl of (F/f).

"I cut some (F/f) for you. Since you don't have (w/s) today, I thought you'd like to relax and eat some."

Staring at him with a unamused face, I noticed his eyes darken somehow with an emotion I couldn't identify.

A glint flashed in my eyes when I thought back to his first word...

 _"..Master?"_

Smirking mischievously, I beckoned Mika forward with my right index finger to come to me.

"Mika~, Mika~, Mika~, you naughty cat~."

With confusion written on his face, he slowly walked towards me, probably sensing something off about the way I am acting.

"What is it?" he asked as soon as he stopped in front of me.

I grabbed the bowl out of his hand with my left and leaned forward to the (F/c) coffee table to set it down.

Leaning back again, I quickly grabbed Mika by his black collars with both hands and flipped on to the couch, then straddled his hips with my thighs.

"M-Master?!"

"I think kitty needs a punishment for calling me 'Master'," I whispered against his right cat ear.

"Mh~, nyaah~! M-Master--!"

I pulled his tail lightly with my right hand, "What was that, Mikaela?"

"I..I meant to say--mhn...(Y/n), nya~."

Letting go of his tail, I leaned up to see him 'meow'ing and whimpering with his eyes closed.

My cheeks turned scarlet and I hugged myself, 'He looks so cuuuute! This is a sight I shall never forget because he never acts like this!'

I felt myself tumult to the floor as Mika flipped on his side, making his back face me.

"So embarrassing..." he mumbled.

"It wasn't embarrassing, you looked so cute, Mika-kun~!"

"That's not what I meant."

"...Eh?"

"You sitting in that embarrassing position could've made your legs stiffen, and you would've paid for it tomorrow morning, rendering you from going to work."

I sweat dropped, "*Sigh* No matter how many times I try to get you to act like my friend, you end up acting like a _shitsuji_ _neko_."

(Cat butler.)

He sat up and turned towards me, "That's because I'm concerned about your well-being, but..."

"But?"

Mika slid down on the (F/c) carpet and crawled to me, his pupils looking as if they've become thinner...like a lion about to pounce on its prey.

"I do try to get you to notice the _little signs_ about me. You're such a dimwit, _Master_ _(Y/n)~."_

He pounced on me, pinning my arms down by my wrists with his right hand and reached over to the left to grab something.

Noticing it was the bowl of (F/f), I realized what he was going to do.

On all spots of my exposed skin--including my stomach and cleavage, I began to squirm underneath him as he placed the slices of fruit on my skin.

"Quit moving, Master..or I won't be able to taste your favorite fruit with the mix of your lovely body~."

Stopping my struggling, I let him place the left over fruit on me since I was too tired to do anything.

Hearing him chuckle, I felt his tongue lick my neck and suck on a piece of fruit along with my skin.

His hands sensually moved from my shoulders, to my sides, then they settled on my waist, massaging it.

"Ah!" I moaned, bucking my hips into his.

Feeling his lips suck on my collarbones, I tried to steady my breathing and keep calm, but I kept failing miserably.

"Don't try to hold it in. Let me hear more~," he purred.

"Mika~! Haah~..mmn...ah..ahh~..."

His lips moved down to my cleavage, sucking more of my skin and multiple slices of fruit there.

His hips began to roll against my begging and aching attention ones.

"Let _shitsuji_ _neko_ take care of _boc-chan_ for today. I have so much love to show you for all the things you did for me," he told me, then kissed my lips...

Slowly pulling up my shirt and pulling my pants down...

(I will let your dirty minds imagine the rest! I hope reader-chan/kun and Mizuna Kurenagi enjoyed it! I've been getting a lot of Seraph of the End requests lately. Hm, fangirls sure do love it--me included, hehe~. Anyway, I will do Assassination Classroom elementary and gender swapped Soul Eater scenarios requested by a guest next! See ya!)


	5. Ass-Class Elementary

(Requested by a guest.)

The classroom was filled with noise, chatter, and random screaming.

I think I was the only one who remained quiet--including my friend, Kaede.

Sighing out of slight annoyance, I laid my head down on my desk, looking out the window as our octopus teacher, Koro-sensei tried to calm them down, but they were too rowdy.

'Why did this creature become our teacher? What's his purpose? And why did the government put us up to this difficult task? We're just elementary students in our last year. Children are the most incapable humans on this planet.'

"Pffffttt, Nagisa.." I heard Rio say behind me.

I lifted my head, "What?"

"Look down. Pfft, hahahahahhahaha!!"

Lifting a confused eyebrow, I looked down and saw...

My whole body turned white.

"WWWAAAAAAAHHHHH?!?!?! WHY AM I WEARING A SKIRT?!?!?!"

"YAAAAAYYY! NAGISA HAS FINALLY JOINED THE CRAZIES!!" Hinano screamed, running around the classroom.

"WHO DID THIS TO ME?!"

Feeling a mischievous aura across the room, I saw a devilish looking Karma.

The guy was basically the strange, sadistic one in our class--not that it didn't bother any of us.

I glared at him, 'How the heck did he even change my shorts? And when I wasn't looking either?! I would've felt it, right?!'

"Got somethin' to say, Nagisa?" Rio yelled over the noisy classroom.

"What's there to say? You guys always play pranks on me--that mainly has to do with me looking like a girl. One day, I'll grow to be more masculine looking. I won't let you or anyone else make me disbelieve myself."

"Excellent speech, Nagisa! Keeping a positive attitude can help a lot," Koro-sensei said with his orange and red 'correct' face, somehow quickly getting next to me.

I looked up, "Huh? I just said what I personally thought is all."

"Such big words, too! Just for that, I'll get some chocolate for you when I go to Spain again!" he said.

"Though I am a child, I feel like I'm being treated like an immature one," I said as a sweat drop appeared on the back of my head.

His expression changed into one with green swirls.

I narrowed my eyes, 'He's looking down on me...'

Glancing to where Karma..well, was, I heard a 'splice' sound and a burst of something.

Seeing Koro-sensei freaking out, he seemed to realize one of his tentacles was just destroyed.

"You let your guard down, Tako-sensei~," Karma said with a crazed smirk.

"You're right. I let my guard down, Karma, but..."

Karma glanced to me and I grabbed one of the two knives in my desk's opening, slicing off a tentacle.

Kaede, who was sitting next to me, got up and held down one of his tentacles. Rio held down two of his tentacles.

Karma threw darts at three of his tentacles, which impaled the ones Kaede and Rio were holding.

Unexpectedly, Okuda wasted a chemical substance on the floor, making Koro-sensei slip and nearly fall.

Before Hinano—who had a purpose for running around, Itona—who slowly followed Koro-sensei, Sugino—who was good at throwing baseballs that held the anti-octopus pellets, and Isogai—who could look innocent and make you think he's not up to any good—reach Koro-sensei, he caught himself on two of his tentacles, then moved back to the front of the classroom.

Don't worry, we had reinforcements.

From Koro-sensei's panicked look, I assumed that Terasaka had stabbed one of his tentacles under the wooden podium.

While Koro-sensei was busy worrying about Teraska being under his desk, we all pulled out pellet guns filled with anti-octopus pellets, hoping to destroy the last two tentacles.

Unfortunately, Koro-sensei was quick enough to dodge all of the pellets.

"Hehehe~! Class, that was a nice strategic plan!" he said enthusiastically as he kept dodging the pellets.

Another unfortune is that we ran out of pellets one by one, then two by two, and three by three...

When all was done and settled down, Koro-sensei's head had turned red as his two remaining tentacles were perched on top of his..hips? and the others were slowly regenerating.

"Now, as a punishment for this little stunt you pulled in the middle of class...NO RECESS, NO TALKING AT LUNCH TIME, AND NO SNACK TIME."

"AAAAAWWWWW!!! BUT KORO-SENSEEEEII!" we all whined.

"I MEAN IT, NO MEANS NO."

Everyone either cried, whined or complained, had a fit, or just accepted and silently disagreed.

I resolved to the last one since it was reasonable for my mindset, not my age.

Sighing out of slight frustration, I leaned my head in the palm of my left hand and stared out the window...

'There must be a way to kill him...And where are my shorts?!'

(My apologies that this was so short, but at least I did it. School's back, and I feel as if I don't even have the time or mindset to even think of typing something for my stories...

 _#TheStruggleIsRealBruh_ )


	6. Opposite Day

(Requested by a guest. Forgive me, it's short!)

Walking up the seemingly endless steps of DWMA, I finally made it to the top.

I stretched, "If someone wants a workout, that's one way to get it," I mumbled.

Heading for the doors of the academy, I saw a familiar short, white haired girl standing near them.

"..Mornin', Makai."

(Makai means 'world of spirits' in certain kanji spelling.)

"Good morning, Seoul," I greeted my friend and weapon.

(It's pronounced like 'soul'.)

"You ready to go in?" she asked, placing her hands in the pockets of her thigh length brown skirt.

"Yeah. I wonder what Dr. Shelley has in store for us today," I said, sighing in a bit of frustration.

(Mary Shelley is the bride of Frankenstein.)

"Whatever she throws at us, I can handle it because I'm Blue Star!" the obnoxious, tomboy girl spoke next to us.

I flinched and took a step to the side, "When did you get here?!"

"The amazing Blue Star is just that stealthy and quick on her feet!" she narcissistically spoke.

Camillus, or Camil is what he prefers, slouched his shoulders, " _*Sigh*_ Star, that's not an accurate answer."

(Tsubaki means 'Camilla' in English. The name Camille is French and can either go Camilla or Camillius for girls and boys.)

I shook my head, then sighed, "I'd ask you the same thing, Camil, but Blue Star would reply with something totally unrelated and really inaccurate."

He chuckled, "You have a point. Let's get going, shall we?" he asked and we all nodded, heading in the director to our class.

'How did I end up with such a weird group of friends? I don't know, but..*Smile* but they're my weird group of friends.'

Spotting three familiar figures up ahead, I saw two sisters: Elliot and Patrick, or Ell and Pat, trying to pull Death the Kid away from..a window?

We approached them.

"Um, what's going on here?" Camil asked the two.

"She keeps trying to figure out the problem with this window. She claims it's not asymmetrical, but we don't see anything wrong," Ell explained, then sighed.

"Keep this up and we'll be late, Kiiiiid!!" Pat yelled, dragging him away from the window with his unbelievable strength.

"Nooooo! I must fix that window! It doesn't look right! I knew this was too good to be true! There are hidden places in this school that aren't truly symmetrical!" she shouted as she kept being pulled away by her long hair.

I sweat dropped, "I _almost_ feel bad for her," I said with a flat tone.

" _*Sigh*_ Let's go, Makai," Seoul spoke, walking away from the dramatic scene.

"R-right..?" I agreed.

"I swear, that girl has to get over her organized fetish of lines," Star said, resting the back of her head in her intertwined palms.

"It's called symmetry, Star," Camil informed her.

"Whatever. If it doesn't help me become even more cooler or amazing, then I have no need in remembering what it's called," Star..obnoxiously explained.

"Ugh, with that brain, I wonder how you've survived this whole time.." Camil mumbled.

A deadpanned expression appeared on my face, 'I wonder, too..'

We approached the door and Seoul was the first to..kick it open, revealing a sleeping Dr. Shelley...

Her short, yet wild gray hair was enough to cover her face, and her glasses had a glare on them, it was hard to tell if she was actually sleeping...

"Hey! No sleeping on the j-"

Seoul cut off Star, "Hold on. If Dr. Shelley is asleep, this means we can have a whole class period not doing anything." She looked back at me, "..but the DWMA nerd is the obstacle..."

Star got on her knees and tangled her fingers together, staring up at me with sparkling eyes.

"Please, Makai. Don't wake up, Dr. Shelley. I've been—I meant, we've been working hard so much lately. Spare us."

"Um..it's not me you have to worry about..." I said as I made a nervous closed eyed smile.

"What do you mean?" Camil asked me.

Grabbing him by the shoulders, I slid to the side as I saw Dr. Shelley creep up behind the two with the swivel chair in her hands.

She chuckled darkly, catching their attention. A malicious expression was displayed on her face.

 **"Just for trying to bribe your classmate into not waking me to teach class, I'll beat you with this chair, break your bones, then perform surgery on you...Dr. Shelley's _way_."**

Seoul and Star hugged each other for dear life, shaking their heads in denial as Dr. Shelley approached them, not stopping in her tracks.

"WAAAHHHHH! CAMIL! SAVE ME!" Star shouted.

Camil had a nonchalant expression on his face, "Oh, no, Star. You got yourself into this with Seoul, you can handle this with Seoul. Isn't that right, Makai?

"Agreed," I sighed out.

Next thing Camil and I know, Seoul and Star were getting beaten with the chair. Dr. Shelley treated its weight as if it were a purse...

"Think they'll really be okay?" Camil asked with a slightly worried tone and expression.

I made a "vengeance is sweet" expression, "Seoul is my weapon and Black Star claims to be awesome. They'll be perfectly fine~. "

(I..literally have nothing to say..so, um..Tokyo Ghoul part two of season 3 is out now! Yay! I finished the whole :re manga in July, so I know what's gonna happen in the anime, but I'll watch it when I have a lot of free time!)


	7. Remains

I made it to the top of the hill, taking in the dull green and gray grasslands.

Sighing out loud, I carefully made my way down the hill, being careful not to tumble down the hill.

Only when I got down to the bottom, I felt a the ground tremble beneath me.

Looking up to the far left, I saw the Prized Ball Guardian, walking around aimlessly.

My gazed lingered on it until it was out of my sight, heading into a cloud of fog.

Turning to my right, I kept walking, not really expecting anything interesting to come across.

Into a misty fog, I kept my guard up. There was no telling what could pop off in this crazy land now, especially with the hungry looking rainbow dogs.

Stopping in my footsteps, I heard it again. It never fails...

Looking up to my left through the fog, with my eyes that are crystal clear, whatever was tucked in the wood at the top of this willow tree is still longer there.

Every time I pass this tree, I hear singing.

Every time I pass this tree, I see some blue gem.

I blinked once, twice. "Who were you?" I asked in a soft tone.

Always, I wondered who was the owner of that sword and I felt like I knew them in a previous life time, but for a short time.

I shrugged, 'Doesn't matter now that you're gone.'

Walking out of the fog, I saw two nearby anthropomorphic animals heading my way: a..strange looking cat and a giant dog.

Deciding it was best to avoid them, I went the other way.

To feel some kind of freedom from this solitude, I began to run, letting my hair fly through the wind.

Taking a deep breath as I ran, I let my mind go into that state I often linger on: I call it the Quintessence State.

In this part of my mind, I find everything entertaining, pleasing, fun―however one may word it―in this land to be uninteresting, and I go into a state of wonder, like... What is my purpose here since my "creator" brought me to life? Who owned that sword? Were they of importance? Does it relate to those two gray crumbled statues i saw the other day? What is with the ice statues in the ice-lands that look like female versions of the gray statues? Is there a connection? What is that giant with the nightospher-ic sword's story? What happened to the elementals?

What was with this house on a snowy mountain I just came upon?

My eyes dilated at the thought of possible artificial life living there and I immediately ran up the mountain as quickly as I could.

I evaded sliding off the trail. When I made it to the top, I looked in the windows to see if anyone was there...

Unfortunately, I didn't...

But that didn't make me give up.

I knocked on the door... Nothing.

Again... Still nothing.

One last time... Not a thing.

Crestfallen, I lowered my head and turned around, ready to make my way down the mountain.

 _Is this safe?_

Stopping completely, I looked over my left shoulder a little, letting my eye focus to see if there was anyone inside.

Confused at not seeing anyone, I turned back around and put my hands on the door, wiggling the knob...

...to find out it was open...?

Slowly pushing the door forward, I was welcomed by a dim room filled with either a lot of souvenirs and/or valuables.

Taking a few steps inside, I looked around the place more, quietly questioning if I'm looking at past relics.

I wasn't naive enough to speak aloud to confirm if I really heard anyone.

 _I'm unsure. That's why I'm still running tests..._

Moving my gaze to one of the books on the shelf, I walked over to it and pulled it out.

The _Enchiridion_ it read, then opened it.

There were gems in a circle around one specific gem, which was missing..until I looked up again and saw what looked like the missing piece behind where I pulled the book out.

Grabbing the blue marble, I was startled when I suddenly heard another voice.

 _Huh, cool. Opening wormholes to different dimensions and junk._

Tilting my head in curiosity, I looked around once more to see if I was in the clear as I slowly put the gem in the middle.

When I did, the book began to violently tremble in my hands and I heard a voice speaking a weird language, looking back to see a skull explode.

The sword on the front began to slice it up in a clean cut around it and when it went back in place, it turned into some dark ooze before a brown looking brick.

Blinking in confusion at all of what just happened in my two hands, I decided to put it back since I didn't know what to do with it.

"Hey! Who are you?!"

Gasping at the startling high-pitched voice behind me, I turned around quickly, stumbling into the bookshelf, and accidentally dropping the "book".

"No! What have you done?!"

I looked down to catch a glimpse of a turquoise 5th dimensional box running towards me.

Before I could speak, a flash of rainbow covered my vision, and a bright white blinded me.

What...have I done?

(Hello~, dear 2010 kids~. Sadly, our show has ended. TwT But who says you can't keep the memories alive? I remember the day I watched Adventure Time episode 1 and I was excited for more adventures...ah, mathematical. I've been in an Adventure Time funk lately, especially with the songs. I wasn't there to finish the last episode when it ended, but I did in June and I almost cried. So a couple days ago, I was just thinking...and this popped up. I don't blame you if you don't know who my character is right now because it was introduced in one of the early episodes of Adventure Time―it wasn't even really a character―it's the [now humanoid in this] Crystal Eye. If you do with hints I put in there, props to you. *Insert dancing bug music* ...I'm so old now...)


	8. Balance

I blinked my eyes open.

I glanced around, recognizing where I am, yet confused.

I sat up off the warm, green grass growing ground, looking around more.

Nature has reclaimed herself.

The star hasn't burnt out yet.

Life is still here.

I am...alive?

But...But I thought I...died...?

Has father's ulterior motive not been completed? Has someone stopped him? Human life still continues on if that's the situation.

I stood up, only to realize that my eyes are..not on the same level as the rising sun.

I looked down at myself, moving my mouth..but no words were coming out to which I understood.

'I am a child...?'

Speaking wasn't an option right now due to not talking for centuries, perhaps even eras and eons...

I looked back at the rising sun, feeling as if some kind of darkness just lifted from upon this world other than the night.

'What world is this?'

I would've proceeded to go explore, but since I am a child now and I don't know if I still have my divine capabilities, I could easily get hurt.

But I can't stay here...

Hypothesis: Do I still have my divinity?

Control: My body and voice are, hopefully, temporary.

Experiment: First distant vision, then supernatural strength, last will be La Muerte.

I closed my eyes...then snapped them open, clearly seeing a beautiful city..that looked abandoned, crumbled, and torn."

'I wonder what happened here...' I mumbled in my thoughts, blinking repeatedly.

I looked back down at my body to see dried blood...and the fact that I am naked didn't bother me in the least.

'That is to be expected with... Should I call it reincarnation? Thinking of that, who brought me back?'

I stomped my foot on the ground from frustration, hearing a cracking and the stone I was standing on.

I lifted my small foot to see a footprint indent as deep as a divot into the stone.

"Well..if that's possible. I don't want to cause unnecessary death to spread in this oasis I'm in." I looked to some sizeable leaves, "...The death of something is only the beginning to something."

The leaves fell from their vines to which I snatched those off. Putting holes on each end of the leaves, I wrapped one around my top half, tying the vine in the back together. Doing the same with the bottom half, except I tied it from my left side, I got in a running position.

Feet making a beat of sorts as I ran forward, I jumped off the stone cliff, going higher in elevation than I thought.

I wanted to quickly teleport to a clearing I saw on top of a building, but I didn't know how to in this form.

Squeezing my hands from the added frustration, I suddenly felt an electric current run through my body and I stumbled on the...roof?

'Like all the small children who prayed to me, they squeezed their hands in exuberance or entangled their fingers.'

I found a makeshift latter of clunky metal leading to the ground, then decided to climb down it.

What ever this once glorious city was, it's now in ruins...but from what?

Did humans all..perish in the end?

Was..was my sacrifice for humanity...for nothing...?

 _The Door, once shut, was locked away, with despair its secret key; sacrifice, the one hope of seeing it unsealed._

(Analects - Fabula Nova Crystallis, Author Unknown)

I fell on to my knees, "What do I do? What do I do? I can't..I don't think my body will allow it... This is..all my fault again, isn't it?"

 _When the twilight of the gods at last descend upon this world..._

"My loneliness...Wasn't that the price f-for caring and loving so much?!"

 _What emerge from the unseeable expanse beyond that Door..._

"Hey, look! I found a kid!"

"What?! No way."

"It appears he is right, she's bloodied and crying. We need to help her, you two."

I looked up from the palms of my hands, where tears of melancholy had dropped to see three strangers approaching me.

 _...will be but music..._

Glancing up a red velvet carpet to a series of 3 doors, feeling compelled to run through one as if..as if to turn whatever reversed back to normal, as if save it in a way.

 _And that devoid of words: the lamentation of the Goddess Etro, as She sobs Her song of grief._

I reach out towards a strange, glowing crystal that suddenly appeared before me.

"How is it you know my name."

 _There is no time to explain, goddess. You must fix time. This is not how it was supposed to be._

I looked all around me to see I was in some dark and light blue colors flowing all around me...

"Fix time?"

 _Yes. I shall send you to the time where it all began._

"Wait! Go back to demise for my humans?! Or fight Father?! I can't do something li—! Please, wait!"

Darkness surrounded me to which I looked around, confused and a bit frightened.

I gasped.

'Who is that...? Should I..remain on guard? Are they an enemy? Their eyes are very..unsettling...'

In the far distance, I could spit dark fuchsia glowing eyes, staring at me, quietly waiting...

"Who are you?"

No answer, staring and blinking at odd long amounts of time.

I took a step back out of uncertainty...

Only for it's eyes to move closer.

"Bhunivelze?" I questioned as I took a second step back.

The eyes narrowed...as if questioning my suggested statement, then took a..step forward again.

"Then, you are not him," I sighed out in relief. "Can you speak?" I asked as I took another step back.

The same thing happened...except its steps were long in stride now.

"Could you please not do that, Mister..." I looked around me, taking a constant steps back. 'Dark means night, which is...nocturnal... Something about this place can tell me this thing..or person's name.'

When I looked forward again, I didn't see the eyes anymore.

But when I looked up, they were staring down at me and I panicked so much, I remained still, the same couldn't be said breathing.

"Blink one for yes and two for no. Did I put you here?"

It blinked twice.

I let out a slow, relaxing sigh. "Am I here for a purpose?"

It blinked once.

"Do you know who I am?"

It blinked once.

I smiled, "It must be quite..surprising to see me in this state, yes?"

It blinked once.

"Yes..I don't quite understand it myself, but I'll have to work with it until I know what I'm doing. Say..are you anyone special?"

Its eyes crinkled, as if wanting to blink once..but daze appeared in them, then the entity blinked twice.

"Well, if you weren't...I don't think you'd be down here."

It didn't blink.

"This place reminds me of the time I was created... What about you? Were you created?"

It blinked twice.

"Huh...born?"

It blinked once.

"...Are or were you a human?"

It blinked once.

I gasped out of excitement, "Then...then the human race must be fine! I worried myself over nothing."

It blinked once.

"Hm..I wonder if I can give you a voice..." I snapped my fingers, "Speak, human."

"...Hi."

"You're a man," I said in an amused tone. "What is your name?"

"Noctis."

"Ahh, that explains the darkness here. Nocturnal or night in Latin. Did you bring me here?"

"Yeah."

"What for?"

"Basically, I'm your way back to a different galaxy."

"Ah..I didn't think of that. How clever of you..*smirk* Mister Prince..."

His eyes widened from surprise.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum. Once the heir Prince to the Crown City of Insomnia. I think that's quite the gorgeous title..and name, Mister Prince."

"I should've expected this from a goddess..."

"I didn't know who you were until the moment I snapped my fingers. I know everything about you now... Honestly, if you didn't want to participate in this role while spending your time in the afterlife with Miss Lunafreya, you didn't have to do this, young man. You've sacrificed enough as is."

"It is my responsibility to do so. I was the one who awakened you the same time the sun finally risen."

"Ah..I see. You...perished so young, Mister Prince. Perhaps for helping me for whatever I'm about to do...I'll repay you."

The darkness began to lift and his form began to reveal.

"Early 20s again...? I do recall my making of the deceased turning young again. Oh, well. Since you're my navigator, where am I going?"

"Cocoon."

"..."

"You're the Goddess of the l'Cie. Six humans destined to change the world, Cocoon, were under your marking. The fal'Cie, your distant disciples, who cursed your words of protecting the human race. You have to prevent that by choosing a critical person."

"..."

"I was instructed to give you a new look while you're down there. As for your name, I'll let you decide that..."

"...my mistakes _were_ clearly shown there. I didn't think it through..." I looked up at Noctis with a saddened smile. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. You only did and created what you thought was beneficial to us, in my world and others. However, if you can and if I were you, I would correct the mistake of giving that girl the power of an oracle."

"Paddra Tsu-Yeul, yes, I know. I know I made the mistake of creating her in my exact image, similar to me, but not me..." I looked off into the distance of mist, "This seems familiar...?"

Noctis looked into the mist as well. "It's familiar because Claire took over your role for a short period of time."

I looked up at him, "Claire?"

"You would better know her as "Lightning". What she preferred to go by."

"Ah..the one who did my bidding, Claire Farron, the Savior, the Knight of Etro. I am glad she stayed in my light, dubious of Fa-...no, Bhunivelze's _promise_. She did well, and for that, I will pay her greatly."

"But you do know-"

"Humans on the Pulse world do not want gods or goddesses to rule over them. Bhunivelze would have claimed humans' "anarchy" and "state of nature" against us gods and goddesses. I, now and then, would never have thought of it as that. I chose for the humans to have free will. Let them do what they want, eventually..there'll be a perfect world someday... Now enough chatter, send me down, Mister Prince."

"Could you not call me that?" he requested, groaning a little.

I smiled, "Very well then. It _is_ _not_ suitable to call you that...not anymore. I believe Mister _King_ is the correct address."

He scratched the back of his head, sighing and taking a few steps forward. "I would prefer "Noct", Lady Etro."

"Yes, yes, just messing with you, Noct."

He turned around, crossing his arms. His eyes turned a deep purplish fuchsia.

"You got 13 days."

 _Etro granted the most selfless of gifts. Her power and strength flowed through the gate to the Unseen World, and with each passing second she grew weaker and weaker._

The surroundings became distorted and I found myself, not falling, but flowing through a black and golden—now rusted—time-like machine.

'The Historia Crux, hmm? It's been a long time since it was used... Perhaps when I get the hang of my powers again, I can do some touching up to it... But while I'm there, on Cocoon, I can't reveal my powers. Wait..no, I won't be able to use them.'

 _Now the goddess sleeps within the Heart of Chaos. Should she cease to exist, then the power that she granted to humanity, the power that makes their universe whole, will disappear_.

"I won't let Ragnarok nor Orphan come to be...no matter how much order the world needs."

 _When the sands of time run out on the goddess, so too do they on the world of man._

"I shall make sure every Cocoon and Pulse fal'Cie is destroyed."

(Recently, I played Final Fantasy XV. I played Final Fantasy XIII/XIII-2/Lightning Returns some years back. I must say...this is a well-developed story by Hironobu Sakaguchi, the creator of the Final Fantasy series. Almost everything is connected somehow, though there are different situations in each game and I like it. There could be more potential that can be added to the story lines, but I am satisfied with this and, especially, the music. I was relieved by the end of FFXIII mini series, but FFXV...I was left a little confused and I had to go on the web to clear up some of my confusion. Hopefully, this is a good starter. In the italics, that's called "Yeul's Confession — _Etro's_ _Sorrow_ ".)


End file.
